The First Encounter
by ALONE2
Summary: There's a new member of the Bladebreakers and its a girl. Meet Kayeli Kinimoto. The new member of the team.I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE IF I WERE, REI AND I WOULD ME MARRIED.^_^


Location: Regional Semifinal Championship  
  
"I'm going to beat you!" Tyson said after all his opponent is just a girl, I mean he can lose to that. "Really!" said the girl with a smile on her face. "Alright, bladeders let's begin" said the announcer "Before we begin," the girl said, " can I ask first your whole name? Tyson replied " Takao, Takao Kinogu (THAT'S HIS JAPANESE NAME) "Great!!!! Nice to meet you!! My name is Kayeli Kinimoto!! By the way don't just a book by its cover!!!!!" she replied Tyson was curious- why did she say "don't judge a book by its cover" why, Why, why!!!??? Anyway, the battle began. Three, two, one, Let it rip!!!!!!! Round one "Arena Freeze!!" Kayeli said and still with a smile. Then suddenly her beyblade started spinning faster and then battle arena froze and included Tyson's beyblade. Tyson knew it he lost, he totally lost. Still, he was not worried. Round two "Go, Dragoon!!" Tyson screamed. Surely he said she does not have a bit beast and that's my advantage. "Wow!!! You have one too!!!" she said. " Alright, I'll show you mine!!!" "Dritzel, come out" then a bluish white snake came out. "Great, DRITZEL ICE WRAP NOW!!!!!!! Dragoon was trap. Her bit beast wrap around his beast. Dragoon stopped spinning. Kayeli won. 2-0 She also won with her battle with Max. It was still 2-0  
  
Now it was Rei's turn. Round one 3,2,1 let it rip!! "Hello! My name is Kayeli Kinimoto! But you can call me Kaye! What's your name?" "Rei.. Rei.. K..K..Ko.Kon" Her purple eyes sparkled, her pigtailed hair shined, her smile was bright, her blue skirt, white shirt, and long sleeve shirt matched her. Well, of course this is how Rei Kon thinks she looked like. "Rei, wake up" he said to himself. "She's your opponent, you have to win over her!!" "Arena Freeze!!!" she said, "you think that attack will get rid of me?!" he replied  
  
"Tiger Claw" the ice was cut. "Oh Yeah!!! Frozen Spin" Then there was a big hurricane, a very cold one. It froze Driger and Kaye won round one.  
  
Round two "Go, Driztel come out" "Go, Driger show me what you got " "Tiger Claw" "Ok then, ice wrap" Then with a few exchange of blows Dritzel stopped spinning. Her transparent beyblade that resembled ice lost. It lost for the first time. Now she said to herself " I have to be serious with the next battle or I'll lose.  
  
Round three Now Rei and Kaye are tied. Now it's the final round. Who will win?  
  
Now get ready! 3,2,1 let it rip  
  
"Arena Freeze" she said. "I already told you, that won't work on me" he replied "This is a different attack. NOW! Blizzard Storm!!!"  
  
The two beyblades went flying because of such powerful wind power. Then when the attack stopped the two blades came falling from above and Kaye's bey landed outside the dish. Rei's Blade landed inside the dish and made one spin and stopped.  
  
That's it Rei Kon won  
  
After the battle when Rei was about to leave the arena Kaye went and talk to him  
  
"Wow, your beyblade was very good. You're the first person ever to beat me. Congrats!!"  
  
"Don't mention it. I mean you were great.... With your beyblade...I can never forget you...um .. because of this battle."  
  
Rei was practically blushing. He couldn't believe it. A girl that almost won over him was the same girl he felt he had a crush on.  
  
But, big deal its just a crush nothing more nothing less. Still there was something bugging him. Kayeli Kinimoto what a familiar name.  
  
Now it's Kai's turn would he win?  
  
Round 1  
  
"Hi! I heard you were champion for 4 consecutive years. You sure are amazing!! My name's Kayeli Kinimoto, what's yours?" she asked with a smile on her face  
  
"It's Kai as you can see on the screen, ok? Now let's get this over with!!" he said with a very snobbish look.  
  
"Flaming Arrow" "Cold Ice" And after a few blows Kai won.  
  
Round 2 "Go, Dranzer" "Ok. Do it Dritzel, ICE BEAM!!" Alright the winner is Kaye.  
  
Round 3 Well it was a combination of techniques and the power of the bit beast. It was a head to head game but in the end both beyblades will land outside the dish at the same time and it will be a tie.  
  
"Alright" Kaye said with a smile "Since Driztel is tired and we both need a rest, how about you playing in the finals against Mr. Kon."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kai replied  
  
"Yup, I sure am" Kaye answered  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Don't mention it" Kaye said and left  
  
Rei and Kai fought. Rei won and he was the new champion.  
  
Before the Blade breakers left they saw Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Rei, congratulations! By the way did you meet your new teammate?" he asked  
  
Then he led them to the canteen.  
  
They saw a girl eating a lot. On her table were hamburgers, cheese dogs, sandwiches, soups, fruits, rice, sushi and a lot more. She looked like the girl that has a transparent beyblade who they fought earlier because apparently she was.  
  
Mr. Dickinson then spoke "This is the new member of the blade breakers, Ms. Kayeli Kinimoto"  
  
"What!!" Rei yelled and blushed  
  
Epilogue: Location: Behind the building of the stadium  
  
"I know who you are!" Rei said  
  
"Of course you know me, we fought remember?" she replied with a smile  
  
" No, not your name Ok!!"  
  
"Then what did you say earlier?"  
  
"Because, um.um never mind" Rei said with his face so red  
  
"Hurry up what are you going to say?"  
  
"You're the only child of the Japanese emperor, the heir you are Kayeli Kauru Kinimoto!"  
  
"How did you know that??!!"  
  
"But still" Rei said to himself "How come I feel that there is something more to that name."  
  
TO BE CONTINIUED...... 


End file.
